


Promises To Keep

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to ‘Lockdown’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

In the kingdom of hope, there is no winter. –Dr. Daniel Jackson

 

 

“But….it’s Russia!” Jack emphasized, as if Daniel didn’t really know his destination.

“I’m well aware that it’s Russia, Jack, I made the reservations.” Daniel debated over the two shirts he was holding; with a shrug, he tossed both into his suitcase.

“They’re not…we haven’t been on the best of terms with Russia.” Jack was having trouble getting his point across to Daniel. He felt certain once he made Daniel understand, flights would be cancelled and all would be well. “You can just put the letter in a big envelope. They’ve got mail delivery in Russia, right?”

Daniel sighed, shifted the sling on his left arm and sat beside his suitcase. “I told Alexi I would see that his sister got the letter. I made a promise, Jack.”

“You didn’t promise to hand-deliver it, though.” He was grasping at straws and he knew it, but that didn’t mean he was ready to give up. “Besides, you’re hurt.” 

“If you mean I’ve been shot, yes, I have. But I’m perfectly capable of getting myself on a plane to Moscow.”

“At least let Teal’c go with you.”

“Jack,” Daniel sighed wearily. “We’ve been over this a hundred times. Colonel Chekov has arranged for someone to meet me at the airport and they will be going with me to Bryansk. Nothing is going to happen to me, except that I might get bored on the fifteen hour flight from New York. Then there’s the six-hour train ride.” Even Daniel winced at the thought of all that traveling time.

“I think you left out the six hour flight to get to New York.” Jack snarled. 

“Which the Air Force is taking care of. I appreciate them making a jet available for me, I really do.”

Jack frowned, painfully aware he’d lost this argument before it ever started. “Vaselov was a hero; the President was glad to do it.” He watched Daniel struggle with closing his suitcase one-handed before he waved him away and did it for him. “You are at least going to let me drive you to the airport?”

“Yes, Jack, I am going to let you drive me to the airport. And you can pick me up when I get home, if it’ll make you feel better.” Jack mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the luggage and shoved Daniel toward the door.

*

“Colonel Chekov.” Daniel couldn’t hide his surprise when the Russian officer appeared at the bustling Moscow airport.

“Dr. Jackson.” He nodded at the two uniformed men, who took Daniel’s luggage. “It is good to see you. Come, I have car outside for you. Take you to hotel. Is long flight from USA, yes?”

“Yes, very long, thank you. I didn’t expect to see you, Colonel.”

“I go with you to Bryansk.” He ushered Daniel toward a non-descript black car.

“That isn’t necessary, really.” Daniel climbed clumsily in and fumbled with his seatbelt. Chekov took it from him and helped fasten it before closing the door and walking around to the other side.

“Colonel Vaselov was hero to Russians, too. I must pay regards to his family. And I like to get out of Moscow occasionally.” He winked broadly at Daniel before ordering the driver to proceed. “We leave in morning. Tonight, you get some dinner, have good night sleep, yes?”

Before Daniel knew what was happening, he was checked in to the hotel and he was agreeing to be ready to catch the train to Bryansk in the morning. He unpacked, satisfied with the hotel room, before he called room service then the SGC to let them know that he’d arrived and that Chekov would be accompanying him. Jack was somewhat mollified when he learned Daniel would be wandering around Russia with a military escort, although he still thought he should have forced Daniel to take Teal’c with him.

*

Ten o’clock the next morning saw Daniel and Chekov on the train heading to Bryansk. Daniel had to smile when he saw the Russian had also come armed with a case. “Work, it never ends.” He grumbled, somewhat good-naturedly. “Is good to get out of office sometimes.”

Daniel had yet to open his briefcase, content for now to watch as the city gave way to farms and small towns. With the exception of the architecture, it really wasn’t much different than some parts of rural America.

“So,” Chekov looked over his folder, “is true General O’Neill is unhappy in new position?” Daniel’s eyebrows lifted as the older man chuckled before tapping his nose. “Gossip is not confined to Americans.”

Daniel found himself grinning before he could stop himself. “Jack, like you, isn’t always happy being cooped up in his office.” He amended when he saw the confusion on his companion’s face. “Cooped up, it means, forced to stay indoors.”

“Ah, General O’Neill prefers the doing rather than the telling someone else to do.”

“I think that’s a fairly accurate description of Jack, yes.”

“Old soldiers don’t like growing old but is better than alternative.” He laughed at his own joke and Daniel smiled again.

“Yes, much better than the alternative.”

*

Daniel found himself sleeping much of the way to Bryansk; he hadn’t slept well since he’d been shot because it was hard to get comfortable lying down with the sling. He’d tried forgoing it and found that was even worse as he seemed to land on his arm every time he rolled over. So after several restless nights and a very long flight, he was still tired.

He woke to Chekov tapping lightly on his knee. “Dr. Jackson, Bryansk is next stop.” Daniel blinked his way back to awareness, thanked his companion and staggered to the miniscule washroom to pee and splash some water on his face, try to look a bit more presentable.

*

They were met at the station by an official car and swept promptly away. There were times, Daniel realized, it paid to be attached to the military as they made their way through the streets of Bryansk. Despite it being a primarily industrial city, Bryansk still held the charm of old-world Russian architecture blended with modern homes, most sporting hopeful spring flowers.

*

Daniel was startled by how much Irina Vasilenko resembled her brother. Nearly as tall as Alexi, she was thin, her eyes dark and sad. She introduced her husband, Josef, who shook their hands, then disappeared while they were ushered into a parlor of sorts.

They remained standing, Chekov speaking in Russian as he recited the official regret of the Russian government. Daniel took his time, also in Alexi’s native tongue, speaking about her brother’s courage and the lives he saved with his sacrifice.

Irina nodded and waved for them to sit. “Dr. Jackson,” she spoke in halting English, “you were injured in same incident with Alexi.”

He glanced down at his arm. “Yes, at the same time. We’re so sorry,” he repeated.

She tried to smile. “Alexi, as a child, he was always for the stars. He would watch night sky and tell us he would one day fly among them. Is all he ever wanted to do.”

“Colonel Vaselov was an excellent pilot,” Chekov nodded. “Is great loss for us, for all of Russia.”

Daniel fumbled in his jacket pocket, removed the precious letter left in his trust. “Mrs. Vasilenko, Alexi asked that I make sure you received this letter. He knew…he knew there was a chance he would be unable to deliver it himself.”

“Oh, thank you,” her eyes traced the familiar handwriting on the outside before she clutched it to her heart. “It means a great deal to me, to have this from Alexi. Colonel Chekov tells me you were kind to Alexi, that he counted you as a friend. I thank you for caring.” Her husband appeared at the door, murmuring a few words. She opened the drawer of a lamp table and carefully slid the letter inside before rising. “Come, our evening meal is ready. You will share with us.”

“I… you shouldn’t have troubled.” Daniel protested.

“Bah, you will not go home and tell your friends that Russians have no manners.” She hastily wiped away her tears.

With no recourse, they followed her in to a dining room that was surprisingly light and well lit, even with the heavy furniture. “Sit here, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Chekov.” She bustled from the room as the two men looked at each other ruefully.

Within minutes, Josef had wheeled in a cart with a large tureen of thick stew, dark bread and a pot of hot tea. It smelled delicious and Daniel’s stomach was suddenly glad they’d arrived near the dinner hour. Irina dished up generous bowls before she took her seat beside her husband at the round table. “Now you must eat, tell me what you think.”

Daniel, who’d tried food from nearly every culture, and plenty of non-Earth ones, took a cautious spoonful. The stew was thick and flavorful, full of vegetables and hearty beef, the bread homemade and delicious. “It is very good, Mrs. Vasilenko.”

“You have visited Russia before? You speak language very well.”

“Dr. Jackson makes studying language his life work.” Chekov volunteered.

“So you are not a medical doctor?” Daniel realized those might have been the first words he’d heard Josef speak.

“No, I have doctorates of education.”

“Ah,” Irina nodded. “You were good student, then. Me, I can’t wait for end of school day.”

“That’s because you wanted to flirt with the boys when you walked home.” Josef teased gently.

She smiled, making her look much younger. “Josef was very, very slow. If I did not court him, he would still be home living with his parents.”

“My mother gives thanks for Irina every day.” Josef smiled back at his wife. 

“It is all day work to clean up after him.” Irina declared. “But is so with most men.”

Chekov chuckled. “I must admit, my wife would agree with you. We have only sons, so she has no daughters to make pretty with.”

“Dr. Jackson, are you married? Do you have children?” Irina rose to ladle out more stew, to refill his teacup.

“Oh, thank you. My wife passed away a few years ago before we had any children.”

“I am sorry, is none of my business.” Irina looked stricken.

“No, it’s fine. We had a short marriage but the memories are mostly good. Do you have any children?” He redirected the conversation away from himself.

“Two boys and finally my girl.” She beamed. “I will show you pictures.”

Daniel found himself smiling back. “I’d like that very much.”

*

After dinner, they returned to the parlor where Josef joined them with a tray bearing vodka and small cylindrical glasses. Daniel blanched inwardly, certain he was in for a long evening of a liquor with which he’d had little experience. Irina caught his expression and laughed softly. “One toast to Alexi, Dr. Jackson, and you go back to tea?”

He breathed in relief. “Yes, thank you.” He took the glass he was handed, tapped it against the others and repeated the toast before saying softly, “Alexi.” Knowing it was the best way to drink vodka, he tossed the entire drink back in one swallow.

*

True to her word, Irina whisked out to the kitchen and returned with small, spicy cakes and tea for Daniel, who thankfully left the vodka drinking to the Russians. Josef and Irina shared pictures of their children, pictures of Irina and Alexi as children. “Even as children, he thought he was master of me, always to tell me what to do, where to go, which boys to talk to, which I was to avoid. Just because he was older. Then when I tell him we name second boy Alexi? He swell up, he is so proud. I tell him, do not get big head, Alexi just happens to be fine Russian name.” She tossed her head.

“How much older?” Daniel dutifully took each photo, perusing it before handing it back. Josef, for his father. Alexi for his beloved uncle. And a fierce looking Ekaterina, a miniature Irina.

“Twelve minutes.” She saw his surprise. “I thought you knew. Alexi and I were twins. Mother picked names for two boys. Alexi, means defender and for me, she would name me Afonos, it means immortal.”

“Interesting.” Daniel commented. “What does ‘Irina’ mean?”

Josef sputtered into his vodka. “Her mother does not name her well. Irina means ‘peace.’ She gives me no peace at all.” He shook his head mournfully before refilling his glass.

“Alexi would say same thing. Always, I question why he could do so or go and I was not allowed to go or do.”

“I suspect the old ‘girls are not allowed’ didn’t go over very well.” Daniel speculated.

“I tell him, is very different Russia now. Women go to school and to work. We are not satisfied to stay in home and wait for man to come home.”

“My wife,” Chekov offered, “she decides she wants to learn to drive car. ‘Bah, I tell her. This is no job for women.’” He shook his head ruefully. “She give me worse headache than vodka ever did.”

“And did you teach her to drive?” Irina inquired.

“Ah, no, I do not teach her. I send someone to teach her.” They all laughed aloud. Chekov slowly made his way to his feet. “Come, we have imposed long enough. Dr. Jackson has long trip home tomorrow.”

Irina rose. “You do not stay in Bryansk tonight?”

“No, we take night train back to Moscow. The American Air Force cannot do without Dr. Jackson for so many days.”

Irina took Daniel’s hands and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you for my letter from Alexi.”

“I wish I hadn’t had to deliver it, I wish things could have been different.”

“I wish same thing. Now, when you come back to Bryansk, you come visit, yes?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, if I’m ever back in Bryansk, I will.”

*

 

Jack swore softly as he checked his watch for the hundredth time; Daniel’s flight was late, very late. Fog over the Rockies had diverted any number of flights but the Air Force pilot merely circled patiently and had at last received landing permission. Jack was standing on the tarmac when the bird made a perfect landing, watched as the steps were folded down, several uniforms alit, stopping to salute the General, before Daniel, probably the only civilian on board, slowly appeared.

Jack walked over to relieve him of his backpack and briefcase. “You look like crap,” he commented as he followed Daniel to retrieve the rest of his bags, slide them onto the cart he had commandeered.

“It’s a long, long way to Russia and back.” Daniel informed him wearily. 

“You look like you flew every mile of it yourself.” He steered Daniel over to the SUV he’d checked out of the Cheyenne motor pool. There were occasional advantages to being the man; being able to drive right out onto the tarmac was one of them, as was the guy currently loading Daniel’s luggage into the truck while Jack loaded Daniel into the passenger seat. “I assume I’m taking you home.” Jack was spoiling for a fight if Daniel said he was going to the base.

“Jack, I’m so tired that if you told me Ba’al was roasting marshmallows in the gate room, I’d tell him to save me a s’more.”

Jack laughed as he started the truck. He waited until they were out of the airport and headed for Daniel’s condo before he spoke again. “So, everything okay with the Russians?”

Daniel kept his eyes closed. “Alexi’s family was very nice and appreciated my bringing the letter in person. Colonel Chekov said hi and when are you coming to visit him in Russia?”

“When they start selling popsicles in hell.” Jack paused. “Did I say that out loud?”

“I’ll be in tomorrow,” Daniel mumbled out of the blue into the leather headrest.

“Dr. Brightman said to tell you that if you even set foot on base before next Monday, she was going to… well, you really don’t want me to repeat that, do you?” Daniel didn’t answer, just slumped even further in his seat. “It’s good to have you back, Dr. Jackson,” Jack said softly.


End file.
